eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Licensees of The Queen Victoria
See Queen Victoria. ' ' Ray and Lil (Civvy Street).jpg|Ray and Lil (Civvy Street)|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=They are the first Landlord and Landlady seen during Civvy Street. p01nk49f.jpg|'''Den and Angie Watts|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=Way back in 1985, fiery alcoholic Angie and her womanising husband Dirty Den ran The Vic. p01nk4bj.jpg|'Pat and Frank Butcher'|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=In 1988, Den handed over control of the pub to new managers Pat and Frank. p01nk4gq.jpg|'Eddie Royle'|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=Retired copper Eddie Royle took over in 1990 until he 'copped' it the following year. p01nk4mq.jpg|'Sharon Watts and the Mitchell brothers'|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=Sharon bought the Vic in 1991 and moved in with husband Grant and brother-in-law Phil. p01nk6j9.jpg|'Peggy Mitchell'|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=The iconic matriarch took to The Vic after Sharon's marriage to Grant broke down. p01nk6ns.jpg|'Dan Sullivan'|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=An alcoholic Phil sold his share of The Vic to Dan for a fiver to spite his poor mum! p01nk6yk.jpg|'Steve Owen'|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=Phil buys back his share from Dan but Peggy is forced to sell up to Steve and Sharon. p01nk75s.jpg|'Alfie Moon'|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=Loveable landlord Alfie was appointed by Peggy in 2002. p01nkfhv.jpg|'Dirty Den returns!'|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=In 2004, Den Watts blackmailed his way back into The Vic, buying it from Sam Mitchell. p01nkfrn.jpg|'Chrissie Watts'|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=Only a few months after husband Den moved in, Chrissie bumped him off and took control! p01nkg1z.jpg|'Ian Beale'|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=Ian bought The Vic but lost it when Chrissie's documents were revealed to be forged! p01nkg3n.jpg|'Peggy gets her pub back!'|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=With Ian ousted, Sharon inherited the pub from Den and signed it over to Peggy. Awww! p01nkgwr.jpg|'Archie Mitchell and family'|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=Archie bought the pub and Peggy kept control of it - until it suited him to take it away! p01nkhtv.jpg|'Roxy Mitchell'|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=After Archie's murder, Roxy was given the pub - but later gave it to Phil. p01nkjhj.jpg|'Kat and Alfie move back in'|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=The Moons were invited back by Phil in 2010, but where will they go now he's selling up? Mick&Linda behind bar.jpg|'Mick and Linda Carter'|link=http://eastenders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Queen_Victoria|linktext=Mick bought the Vic from Phil on Christmas day 2013, They moved in with the rest of their family. ''' The Queen Victoria's Landlords and Landladies Timeline *25th December 1986: Den Watts served Angie with divorce papers, on Christmas Day. *21st April 1988: Potman Tom Clements died in the gentleman's toilets, of a heart attack. *1990: Eddie Royle renames the Vic and calls it The Victoria Tavern, he paints the exte *rior green and gold. *1992: Grant Mitchell renames the Victoria Tavern back to The Queen Victoria and sets fire to it in order to claim money on the insurance, with his wife, Sharon, trapped inside. *1992: The Vic is re-furbished, the exterior is painted whole red, the wallpaper is changed to an orange decorative type, and the seating is changed. *1994: "Sharongate": Sharon Mitchell was caught out, when a taped confession of her affair with Phil was played in the bar, by Grant. *25th December 1998: Bianca Butcher gave birth to baby Liam, on Christmas Day. *31st December 1998: Tiffany Mitchell fell down the stairs and falsely accused Grant of pushing her. She survived this, only to be knocked down and killed by Frank Butcher on Bridge St on New Year's Eve. *5th November 2000: Pat Evans and Frank Butcher were humiliated by Peggy Mitchell, when she exposed their affair by reading out a goodbye letter from Frank on bonfire night. *2003: Little Mo Mitchell was raped - and impregnated - by Graham Foster. *25 December 2003: Kat and Alfie Moon were married on Christmas Day. Memorably, Alfie had hired a snow machine which turned the Square into a Winter Wonderland. *18th February 2005: In the soap's 20th Anniversary episode, Den Watts was killed by wife Chrissie with Pauline Fowler's dog-shaped doorstop; he was later buried in concrete in the cellar. *29th August 2005: Den's body was uncovered, by Sam Mitchell, on the day of Sharon and Dennis Rickman's wedding. *2007: The inside of The Vic was re-furbished with new wallpaper, fresh paint and new material on the seating with the colours of red green and gold. *2007: The pub was raided by Terry Bates and his gang, who were looking for Jase Dyer; windows, the bar, Jukebox, Slot Machine etc., were destroyed. *25th December 2008: Suzy Branning hid a DNA test of Amy Slater, which revealed that Amy was not Sean Slater's daughter, in one of Ben Mitchell's homemade crackers. The test was later found by Sean Slater at Christmas Lunch who dumped Roxy Mitchell. Roxy later revealed that Amy was Jack Branning's daughter. *2nd April 2009: During Archie and Peggy's wedding reception, Ronnie Mitchell discovers that Danielle Jones is her daughter. *25th December 2009: Archie Mitchell was murdered by Stacey Slater with the Queen Victoria Bust. *19th February 2010: In the live episode to celebrate 25 years, Bradley Branning jumps off the Vic to his death. *9th September 2010: Phil, full of drugs and drink has an explosive confrontation with Peggy, she calls his bluff and tells him to light the Vic on fire to her amazement... He does so, *10th September 2010: In her final episode, Peggy goes back into the burnt out Vic, she reminices of all that happened in the Vic during her time as landlady. *25th September 2010: Alfie Moon begins to rent the Vic from the Mitchells and asks *Greg Jessop to re-paint it. *25th December 2013: Mick Carter buys The Vic from Phil Micthell *26th December 2013: Mick Carter & Linda Carter, Johnny Carter, Lady Di arrive in Walford and move into The Queen Vic as Mick & Linda begin their first days as Landlord and Landlady of The Vic *27th December 2013: Micks sisters Shirley Carter & Tina Carter move into The Vic *30th December 2013: Johnny Carter shares a kiss with Danny Pannant unaware that his aunt (Shirley Carter) is watching *31st December 2013: The Carters throw a new years party and get to know the people of Walford *1st January 2014: Mick, Linda & Johnny head to Nancy Carters wedding and kidnap her from it and The Carters bring Nancy Carter to back to The Vic *3rd January 2014: Johnny Carter comes out as gay to his dad (Mick Carter) unaware that his mother (Linda Carter) is listening outside the doorway *1st April 2014: Mick, Tina & Shirleys dad Stan Carter moves into The Vic *4th April 2014: Mick & Linda's oldest son Lee Carter arrives in Walford *11th April 2014: Shirleys son Dean Wicks arrives back in Walford after not speaking to his mother for a few years *22nd April 2014: The Carters pet dog (Lady Di) gives birth to five puppies *15th May 2014: Stan Carter tricks Dean Wicks into coming to The Vic to try and reunit him with his mother (Shirley Carter) but after Dean upsets Shirley, Mick Carter punches Dean *May 2014: The Queen Vic is painted red & gold as The Carters want to make their mark on it. *6th June 2014: The new sign at the Queen Vic is revealed however Tina Carter had stucked Fiona Mackintosh's face on the sign, instead of Queen Victoria. Category:Queen Victoria Category:Lists